


A Late Night Jog in a Forest.

by Dasorine



Category: Discworld, Terry Pratchett - Fandom
Genre: F/M, au: dark!angua, au: dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasorine/pseuds/Dasorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of his element, running for his life from a nightmare creature and its all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Jog in a Forest.

The wind rustled through the trees as he ran, his breathing heavy and laboured.

He could feel his pursuer behind him, not catching up but not falling behind, toying with him and making a game out of things.

He ran on, his bare arms and legs getting whipped and cut by the undergrowth of the forest, but he didn't dare stop yet.

As he ran he caught site of shadows to the side of him, his pursuer becoming much more bold with their obvious playing with him.

Ducking behind a tree, he slid down into a crouch to get his breath back, the lull in action let the twinge of pain through to his adrenaline addled nerves.

The cuts he'd taken as he ran through the undergrowth where making themselves felt and blood trickled down his legs.

He had no way to tend to the cuts now but they were only minor, he'd live... for now anyway...

Standing back up he continued to run.

He kept running and running, loosing all track of time his head becoming hazy with the adrenaline.

He became glad he hadn't put on his plate armour but wished the mail shirt and short leather trunks offered more protection from the elements the chill of the night starting to pierce the adrenalines heat.

He stumbled into a clearing, brightly lit by the full moon he stumbled to the centre and sat down once more, knowing his pursuer would be tracking him flawlessly.

He was worried, this was the first time he'd ever been out of his element, from growing up in the mines to moving to the big city he'd always had a confident feeling of being right where he should be... but now Carrot was lost.

He realized now how much he relied on his instincts, now that he was missing them he didn't know what he should be doing and how much other stuff he had never realized.

How he had never really found himself in true trouble, never really had anyone after his life

How he'd never really been by himself and now that he was... he didn't know what to do.

He didn't even have his sword with him...

Not that it would do much good...

It wasn't silver enough.

 

 

A growl from the tree-line woke him from his thoughts.

Standing he looked and watched the tree-line, waiting for the pursuer to show themselves.

Nervously he turned, trying to look everywhere at once.

He hated feeling this way, the knowledge that he brought this on himself made it all the worse.

The growls echoed around the clearing, seemingly seeping out of the dark forest from all directions.

Carrot crouched and steadied himself trying to ready himself for the inevitable attack from any direction, wiping his sweating palms on his trunks keeping his eyes moving for any glimpse of his pursuer.

Suddenly a loud bark from behind alerted him and he turned, too late, to see the creature darting towards him, crashing into him its claws digging through the mail shirt like it was paper and leaving a deep gouge in his chest.

Carrot gasped and fell to the floor as pain shot like lightning through his body.

He didn't have time to rest and tend the wound as a loud growl focused him and he rolled away and stood back up and looked for the creature, however it had already hid itself back in the trees.

Shaking slightly as he stood there, he took a moment to look down where he saw blood flowing from his wound, his mail shirt glistening a bright red in the moons light rather than the usual clean silver he kept it at.

The growls from the woods became louder as Carrot tried to steady himself, the rapid loss of blood making it hard to stand at all.

The creature rushed at him again but this time Carrot managed to grab it as it leapt and hurl it over himself, avoiding another heavy blow but catching a claw to his forehead which began to gush blood down his face clouding his vision.

The clearing darkened, Carrot stumbled and fell to his knees wiping blood from his eyes as his vision darkened.

Wondering if he was blacking out he fell down to his back and lay staring at the sky.

Laying there he saw as the dense clouds moving to cover the moon, sighing and spreads his arms to his sides in exhaustion as he hears a sound like someone sneezing... in reverse from the trees followed by soft footsteps on the grass.

He could feel them near him as they crouched down, a sudden warmth ran across his face as the person licked his face before walking around and sitting on his chest.

He stared at Angua as she savoured the taste of his blood, the fading light shining brightly from her messy blond hair and clear white flesh as her naked form pressed against him.

She leaned over him closing to his face and growled as she licked more of his blood, her body pressing against his now.

Carrot let his breathing still as she sat back up, his blood dripping of her pert exposed breasts, covering her pale body with bright red changing patterns as it dripped and ran down her.

She ran her blood soaked fingers along her body down her well toned stomach and sides and rubbed the blood into the cropped blond patch that pushed against Carrots body.

“I... I'm sorry” he manages to let out wishing he was back at his room enjoying a similar but much less frightening view.

She glared down at him, licking bits of his blood from her face.

“For what!” Angua growled loudly.

“For.... for saying Sally was prettier than you!”

“GOOD!” 

With that last bark she bends close and kisses him deeply as he slowly looses consciousness.


End file.
